Zero remix!
by Zero Quickblade
Summary: Ok so chapter 5... Ooo I wonder what will happen?
1. A whole new world

Zero Remix.  
  
Woot! Lookie! Characters from all these different things! Characters that don't even exist yet from my stories, and various other characters too. Just something to take up your time while I am being lazy and not writing like I am supposed to. If you don't want to know how Teiden and Kito end up toward the end of their stories, then DO NOt READ THIS! Major spoilers.  
  
Rika sat at the bar waiting for something interesting to happen. There had been rumors about the return of shadow, and a strange new pokemon that looked human going around the town. But it was impossible for a pokemon to live for two hundred and thirty six years... wasn't it? And some freak human with dragon parts attached to him? Pffftt. No such thing.  
  
Just as she thought this an explosion is heard outside followed by, "See! what did I tell you?! Shadow has returned to kill us all!" Rika could not pass up her chance to catch this pokemon weather it really was the legendary shadow or not. Rika ran out the front door of the bar, and as she looked through the smoke of the explosion she saw the form of a small pokemon shrouded in shadow. Its eyes ,the only feature of the creature able to be seen properly glowed a bright sky blue light. Rika felt the slight fear come over her as she pulled the ball off her belt, but just as she did the pokemon, Shadow, ran away through the smoke. "Wait hey!" said Rika before running after it.   
  
As she cleared the smoke she saw the yellow creature accelerating away from her. Suddenly a boy ran out of an alley and was running beside Shadow. "Oh no you don't little boy." whispered Rika to herself as she threw the ball forward, "Go Golduck!" called Rika as a golduck materialized next to her also running now. Rika extended her arm forward before commanding the golduck, "Golduck capture routine! It's Shadow so be careful!" The golduck accelerated forward to tackle the pokemon, but just as it did the ground seemed to disappear from under Shadow, the boy, and golduck. "No golduck it's a trap get out of there!" cried Rika, but it was too late, the darkness of the disappeared ground spread to where Rika was also. Rika, golduck, Shadow, and the boy all fell down for what seemed forever. "Golduck return-" but Rika was cut off as all of them glowed a almost blinding white light and zipped off in four different directions.  
  
Rika now felt the wind whipping at her face as she zipped over the hilly terrain of a new place. She tried to scream but her voice made no sound. It appeared as though the was speeding up in her flight over the world. Her vision blurred and her eyes began to cross. She struggled to hold consciousness but failed. As she passed out she slowed and lowered slowly towards the ground and was gently set down, but Rika was not the only light to pass through the sky. Several more lights passed over her looking like falling stars in a hurry to hit the ground.  
  
Rika slowly opened her eyes and sat up to look at this new strange place she was in. She did not recognize it, but then something became completely obvious to her. She could not simply walk back to the bar, or even home for that matter. The sky was a merry shade of pink, and the sun, suns for that matter, there were two of them. She was not even on the same planet anymore. 


	2. Monster troubles

Zero remix!  
  
Woot! Lookie! Characters from all these different things! Characters that don't even exist yet from my stories, and various other characters too. Just something to take up your time while I am being lazy and not writing like I am supposed to. If you don't want to know how Teiden and Kito end up toward the end of their stories, then DO NOt READ THIS! Major spoilers. Oh yeah and I don't own pokemon.  
  
Rika got to her feet, completely oblivious to the danger she was currently in. A giant t-rexish monster glared at her as she stood there with her back to it. It roared loudly to get her attention.  
  
T-rexish monster: "RAAAWR!"  
  
Rika turned to face it, "Oh wow I've never seen this kind of pokemon before!" Rika quickly pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at the monster."RAAAAWR!" roared the monster. "Hold on, this will only take a sec." said Rika waiting for her pokedex to boot up. She was starting to think the email feature might be getting a bit out of hand. "Oh Chad!:insert funky hearts here:" "No pokemon found." said her pokedex in a voice she downloaded that sounded a lot like Chad. "What! No pokemon!" Rika's eyes got big and watery as she seemed to start glowing, "I HAVE FOUND A NEW SPECIESE OF POKEMON!!! Its a dream come tru--" Just then Rika was cut off as an annoyed t-rex monster smacked her with its tail sending her flying a good ten feet.  
  
As Rika slid along the ground the monster ran after her, but before she stopped sliding she did a super-hyper back flip from her back to her feet.   
  
"Mwa ha! You will be mine," Rika's eyes narrowed as the glared at the monster, "Fluffy!"  
  
"RAAAWR!"  
  
"Grrraaaaaaah!"  
  
The two lunged at each other, and after a long tiring battle sequence that I am to lazy to describe the monster is seen running away squealing like an injured dog, with a crazy pokemon trainer chasing it screaming, "Wait Fluffy come back! I thought you liked me!"  
  
As the monster fled for its very life Rika gave up on chasing it, "Fine I'll find a new another pokemon to name fluffy." Rika grinned as she looked around for the most likely place for a town, she saw, off far in the distance, was a range of large mountains with what looked like a forest at their base. She sighed and began walking. 


	3. Mysterious appearance

Zero remix!  
  
Woot! Lookie! Characters from all these different things! Characters that don't even exist yet from my stories, and various other characters too. Just something to take up your time while I am being lazy and not writing like I am supposed to. If you don't want to know how Teiden and Kito end up toward the end of their stories, then DO NOt READ THIS! Major spoilers. Oh yeah and I don't own pokemon.   
  
Rika: Rika here just wanted to say... I am not always that hyper... I was just trying to catch a pokemon noone had ever seen before.  
  
Zero: Err... Rika... that wasn't a pokemon. It was gonna eat ya.  
  
Rika:Realy?  
  
Zero: Yep.  
  
Rika: Huh... well that's not very nice...  
  
Zero: Ok so on with the story I guess. Zero begins typing furiously  
  
Rika had not yet even made it half way to the mountains and it was already far into the night. She could hear the various nocturnal monsters howling at the two moons. A few times during the day and now even more she could see shooting stars... but they did not look like ordinary shooting stars, they seemed to close, and glowed to bright. At least she could see the stars here. In the city the sky was always to bright even in the night time to see any stars.  
  
Suddenly far off ahead near the mountains Rika spotted something. She squinted her eyes to see it better, a light! She could see a light, no... It was a bunch of lights, but they were very far off. It would take a long time to walk that far. Rika continued walking passing various trees and small creatures that looked like a cross between a mole and a mouse. Rika noticed that the grass here was rather tall too as it came up almost to her knees. As the suns began to come up Rika saw that she had made quite a bit of progress in getting to the town. Rika was also getting rather weary as well.  
  
Just as Rika laid down to rest one of the shooting stars shot right over her not more than five feet from her face. She sat up startled to see a figure slowly float to the ground. Rika got to her feet and ran over to the thing that had come down. Rika saw as she slowly approached the figure, hat it was a boy. He looked like he was about her age... but he was different from a normal human... he had strange ears... almost like bunny ears. They were fuzzy and long. He also had claws instead of normal finger nails.  
  
Something growled loudly as Rika examined the boy. Rika was surprised to see another large monster. She instinctively reached for her pokedex. "No pokemon found." said her pokedex. "Perfect another new pokemon!" said Rika, as she prepared to battle and capture this monster, but this one did not look like it would run so easily. 


	4. Chaktuka!

Zero remix!  
  
Woot! Lookie! Characters from all these different things! Characters that don't even exist yet from my stories, and various other characters too. Just something to take up your time while I am being lazy and not writing like I am supposed to. If you don't want to know how Teiden and Kito end up toward the end of their stories, then DO NOt READ THIS! Major spoilers. Oh yeah and I don't own pokemon. I do own Kito tho. He ish myne!  
  
The monster was not the same kind as the t-rexish one, this one was shaped like a big bear, it had jet black fur, claws that were at least five inches long, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Oh and lets not forget the tail, it was almost like a monkey tail with spikes at the end.  
  
The beast roared at Rika. The high pitched squeal at the end was enough to give anyone a headache, but Rika stood up to the beast fearlessly. She despised the fact that most trainers needed their pokemon to fight for them, she could fight perfectly well without help. The monster jumped at Rika, and Rika jumped out of the beast's path just before it was about to hit her. Rika ran at the monster now narrowly dodging an array of various attacks. Rika saw something that could help a little, a stick. While it wouldn't help much, it would hurt. So running toward the stick Rika was forced to drop down and roll head over heals under a swishing spiked tail. Picking up the stick and holding it like a sword Rika stared down the monster waiting for the next assault.  
  
The great beast lunged at her once again roaring, but this time Rika ran and jumped up swinging her stick at its head. The creature rubbed its head before turning around to face Rika. A small drop of blood ran down its face. Seeing this enraged the beast, and in it's enraged state the beast easily laid a kick to Rika sending her soaring through the air. Upon landing Rika rolled along the ground and hit her head on a rock. If she wasn't already unconscious with the kick, the rock made sure that she was.  
  
The monster began to walk over to the unconscious Rika, but just as it did the strange boy [Ya know the one with the funkey bunny-like ears and the claws] slowly got to his feet. Seeing the girl on the ground, and the monster about to devour her triggered something in the boy. His hair stood on end and he began to glow a very dim light. Rika just waking up looked up to see the monster about to tear into her with its claws. When something slammed into the side of the monster's head, knocking it onto its side. The monster thinking it was Rika again roared getting even more furious. It lunged at Rika, who was just ready with her stick. Rika had no time to jump out of the way, so the only thing she did the only thing she could do, she swung the stick straight at the beast's neck. Her blow was reinforced with a heavy punch from the boy, whom looked far different at the moment. There were two red horns on the sides of his head pointing backwards. His forearms seemed to have red scales on them now. There seemed to be kind of dragon wings and a tail attached just to his backside as well. It was the boy she hat heard about in the bar! Kito!  
  
The beast was knocked back onto its back. Kito stood in front of Rika as the monster got up. Kito's red eyes must have been intimidating enough because the beast backed down and fled. Kito sighed and just as he did, the wings tail horns and scaled glowed dimly and disappeared. 


	5. Greetings

Zero remix!  
  
Woot! Lookie! Characters from all these different things! Characters that don't even exist   
  
yet from my stories, and various other characters too. Just something to take up your time   
  
while I am being lazy and not writing like I am supposed to. If you don't want to know how   
  
Teiden and Kito end up toward the end of their stories, then DO NOt READ THIS! Major   
  
spoilers. Oh yeah and I don't own pokemon. I do own Kito tho. He ish myne!  
  
Rika readied herself to battle Kito, someone with such power could not easily be   
  
trusted. Holding her stick up ready to counter what he might attack her with, but he did   
  
not attack. Kito simply walked toward her slowly. Kito seemed a bit saddened to see   
  
another human raise their weapon to him, but it was normal to him now.  
  
Kito stopped in front of Rika and bowed, "My name is Kito, might I ask where we   
  
are?" Rika seemed a bit stunned at first that he actual could talk, but she composed   
  
herself and answered, "I wish I knew that one myself... but I was thinking to go over   
  
there and ask them." Rika pointed over in the direction of the town's light. The light   
  
could hardly be seen now as it had grown rather bright out, and the sky was almost all   
  
the way to its merry pink color.   
  
Kito nodded slightly looking toward the town. As he looked back at Rika he stated,   
  
"Its quite far, it will take a long time to walk there." Rika looked as though he had said   
  
something completely obvious as she answered, "Yeah I know." Kito tilted his head   
  
slightly, ears perking up a bit," I could give you a ride if you want?" Rika looked at the   
  
town and then to Kito, "No thank you."   
  
Kito," Why not?"  
  
Rika," Because I don't trust you."  
  
Kito," What are you afraid of me?"  
  
Rika," NO!"  
  
Kito," Then why not take a ride, it's not like I am going to bite you."  
  
Rika was ticked off now. And she wanted to be at the town really bad. With her face   
  
completely red she screamed, "OK FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY, BUT I A WATCHING YOU!" Kito smiled satisfied as he kneeled down for her to get on his back. Rika got on and Kito bounded off   
  
with all the speed of a rapidash toward the town. 


End file.
